


Can't Wait

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely make it inside the door....</p>
<p>Prompt from: http://thorin-oakensass.tumblr.com/post/97285645923/send-a-number-or-2-and-a-pairing-and-ill-try-and</p>
<p>9. Grinding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Wait

Fumbling hands and heated words were swapped between the two as they stumbled through the TARDIS' door and nearly topple over onto one another. Lips pressed against lips as tongues slid along the other in a heated kiss as Ten gets his partner pressed to the wall just inside the door and scrambles to shut it before anyone could see them. A string of, 'please please please.' is said into the space between them as they tumble from Eleven's lips while he grabs one of Ten's hands and directs it right to his groin. The younger Time Lord willingly lets his older self lead his hand wherever he wanted it and squeezes the length of cock that's pressed against his hand. Eleven lets out such a pretty little whimper from the feeling that Ten swallows down greedily.

Both were sweating as Ten cupped the back of the other's neck with his free hand, continuing to rub over Eleven's dick still trapped inside his trousers. “So close. So close!” Eleven whines louder and his eyes flick up to lock on Ten's as they share another kiss. Ten's moving his hand out of the way to grind their hardened cocks together, uncaring that it'll be over so soon and neither of their clothes have come off any. He just ruts himself against Eleven until he hears the sweet moans spilling from the other's mouth when he comes, body trembling and cock twitching with each spurt of come that coats the inside of his underwear. There's barely a breath between them when Ten tumbles over the edge and joins himself on high and by the time they come down from the clouds both men are laughing warmly at the other.


End file.
